1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention relates to a wavelength selective switch and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Background Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0237218 discloses a wavelength selective switch (WSS). This wavelength selective switch comprises a collimator array, a relay optical system, a wavelength dispersive element, a condensing optical system, and two mirrors. Two waveguides are provided for each of collimator lenses included in the collimator array. Each of the two waveguides constitute two light input/output ports. Light input/output angles of these light input/output ports are different from each other.